


Summer Loving

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: A motel pool leads to new temptations and Dean's control finally breaks.





	Summer Loving

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS WEECEST! PAY ATTENTION TO THE TAGS! I don't want any complaints. You've been warned.

Pairing: Weecest: Dean 16, Sam 12

Author: khorybannefin 

Author gender: female

Word Count: 4958

Summary: A motel with a pool provides a catalyst for exploration. Wayward thoughts turn to real touches. 

Warnings: incest, non con, somnophilia, underage

A/N: This is my first Weecest. Weecest and somnophilia are two of my more less generally accepted kinks, but I know I'm not the only one who has them. I'm aware that this fic may give people the squicks and I will lose people. However, for those of you who like this and never get fics for it, I hope you enjoy it. 

 

"Dean! Hurry up!"

"For fucks sake Sammy,would you chill out? You act like you've never seen a pool before." 

"Not one that was actually clean and full enough to swim in! Now come on!" 

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes as his little brother raced ahead of him, bare feet slapping on the pavement outside the motel they were at. This one just happened to be in Mississippi and close enough south that even the crappy cheap motels had real pools for the tourists. Sam was right. Most of the places they stayed didn't even have one and the ones that did looked like they belonged in horror films. Sam loved to swim. Dean didn't know where he'd picked it up, but the gangly nerd went ape for it every chance they got. 

In fact the rarity of the occasion meant that neither had proper swimwear. Cutoffs would just have to do. Dad was passed out in the room but the last thing he'd said, while Sam was dancing on his feet trying to get out the door, was that Dean had to go with him to make sure overzealous little Sammy didn't drown. Sam was twelve! He was all knees and elbows, but he wasn't bad looking, and you could see he was going to be big. He'd more likely be kidnapped than drown, but whatever.

Dean didn't mind spending some time outside. Besides, he wasn't so much making sure Sammy didn't drown so much as watching him swim, because Sammy was entirely different in the water. All those gangly limbs turned sleek and graceful, cleaving the water like a shark, swift and deadly. Dean watched his little brother twist and flow, tanned skin wet and glistening in June sun and as usual lately his mind started to wander. 

Dean was sixteen and no stranger to sex. In fact, it occupied quite a lot of his brain and not a small amount of his physical life. His hormones worked and so did his body. He had fantasies, collected porn, jerked off, and had even been with a few girls. Imagine his surprise when he'd started having wet dreams about his little brother. 

He knew it was wrong. Knew it was sick. Did everything he could to curb it, get rid of it, but it just got worse. The more intense the dreams got the more he found himself paying attention to Sam during the day. The way the light would catch Sam's hazel eyes and make the gold stand out. The way his fingers moved when he shuffled cards. The way he smelled, because they still had to share a bed. He'd watch Sam. Then the watching came with fantasies about how Sam would taste if they kissed. How those slender fingers would feel on his skin. 

Watching Sam in the pool now Dean could just imagine being in there with him, shoving Sam up against the side of the pool. Finally getting to touch all of that skin, the water letting his hands slide. Hearing his little brother say his name with that same breathless whimper the girls do when he does something right. Feeling Sam's delicate fingers tracing the edge of his shorts. 

"Dean! "

Dean was yanked out of his fantasy with a barely stifled groan. His eyes flashed open and fixed on Sam, who was hanging onto the edge of the pool grinning at him, utterly oblivious to the painful hard on his elder brother was hiding. Sun sparkled on the droplets of water that clung to his eyelashes as Sam laughed. 

"We're you asleep? "

"No I wasn't asleep," Dean groused. "It's bright out here and my shades are in the car. What do you want?"

"You should come in. We can race. Bet I'll win."

"Yeah right Sasquatch," Dean smirked. "Like that's ever happened. "

"Yeah but I'm bigger now."

"Bigger don't mean better Sammy boy. I'll show you. "

Thankfully his boner had backed down to a manageable level before he stood up, took two steps and cannon balled into the water. The spent the next few hours dunking and splashing each other. They did race, and Dean did win, but it was much closer than it had been. Dean knew Sam would beat him the next time, and that would be ok. He tried not to think of his poolside fantasy, though it kept asserting itself at really inconvenient moments. He wad pretty sure his brother hadn't noticed he had a chub on most of the day. Or if he did he was being polite about it. 

They laid out until they were mostly dry and headed back to the room. By the time they got there the room was empty but there was still warm pizza. Dad had left again, but dinner was reasonably fresh. Sam decided getting the chlorine off was more important than food, a concept that boggled Dean's mind. In fact, pretty much any situation where food came second confused him. That was Sam for you. Dean shrugged, digging into the pizza while Sam headed for the bathroom. 

Dean was on his second slice when the water turned on, and his imagination went with it. Sammy under hot water, covered in soap, slick bodies sliding together. His cock got hard so fast against his zipper that it hurt. He tried to focus on eating, the ingredients on the pizza, counting how many times he chewed, willing away the persistent erection. It didn't work at all. He's rubbing himself through the stiff denim and finally throws the pizza crust into the box in defeat. He's got to get out of these shorts before he cuts his damn dick open on the metal. He should have worn underwear, but how was he supposed to know this was going to be an issue?

Dean went over to his side of the bed and dug around in his clothes, finding the change of clothes he would use once he got out of the shower, including the clean underwear. He was basically clean from the pool. He just had to get the coating of chlorine and stuff off. The heavy chemicals smelled weird and dried out his skin, making him itch, and since he wasn't a girl there was no lotion to be had. Though, thinking about it, lotion might not be a bad thing in the wank department. Of course that brought his attention right back to the stiffy he was trying to deal with.

Dean sighed with relief as he carefully popped the button and unzipped the offending shorts, freeing his cock from the offending makeshift swimwear. He shoved the denim down and off and kicked them into a corner. He flopped onto his back in the bed, closing his eyes as he ran his hand lightly over his balls and brushed up the bottom of his erection, before gripping it loosely and giving it a few strokes. He gave a smile, his mind wandering back to Sam in the shower and a vision of those big hazel eyes staring up at him, lips parted as Dean guided the head of his cock in between them.

"'Oh, fuck," he moaned, squeezing his dick to keep from cumming right there. He heard the bathroom door open and bolted upright, snatching up his clothes and holding them in front of him as he pushed past Sam.

"You better have left me some hot water bitch!"

"Whatever, jerk!"

Dean is surprised that Sam didn't hear him cum in the shower because holy shit. That image of fucking Sams mouth in the shower was the most insanely hot mental image Dean had ever thought of, and he'd seen some stunning porn by now. He wondered if he was gay, but he'd tried watching gay porn and it didn't do anything for him. He only seemed to want to sex up his little brother, which was plenty fucked up, but he supposed it was ok so long as he never actetd on it right? Of course his back brain was only to happy to chime in with "yea, and how long do you think you can keep that up?" Dean was really afraid the answer to that question was "not that much longer". He didn't want to molest Sam! He wanted Sam to like it. He wanted Sam to feel good, to teach him how awesome sex was. But Sam was twelve. He barely knew what his dick was for. It was sick and wrong even if they weren't brothers.

But god dammit he wanted it so badly he ached.

That night again he and Sam shared a bed and Dean lay awake torturing himself with his sadistic needs. Next to him Sam still slept the peaceful sleep of the young, his breathing soft and even. He was on his stomach facing away from Dean, hugging his pillow with his arms and one leg thrown up. He was sleeping in just briefs and Dean kept looking down at the curve of his ass, the cleft just showing as the underwear rode low on his hips. 

He wanted to feel the skin there, feel if it was as soft as he thought it was. He couldn't stop thinking of how it would feel to slide his cock between Sam's soft little cheeks. His precum would slick him up. He wouldn't have to go inside, just slide through that sweet little channel. Then he could reach over Sam's hip and….he was writhing in the bed, his hand down his underwear, trying not to moan out loud. This was making him crazy!

He looked down at Sam's ass again and listened to his brothers steady breathing. The kid could sleep through a bomb test. The second he thought it he knew his mind was made up. The hand that wasn't currently full of his throbbing erection reached down and softly smoothed over the curve of Sam's ass on top of his briefs. Dean froze, listening for a change in Sam's breathing. Nothing. His hand started petting and squeezing slowly, and Dean kept pace with his other hand, stroking so slow, drawing it out. His breath was coming out in little huffs of air. 

When he broke he did actually moan, though quietly. His hand slipped inside Sammy's underwear, his fingers finally stroking softly through that tantalizing cleft. Dean's fingers brushed down to the base of his brothers balls and drew all the way back up, the movement drawing a whimper out of him as he gripped himself tight to avoid cumming in his shorts right then. He hadn't noticed Sam's breath change. 

"Dean?" 

Sam's voice was soft, questioning, but not sleepy at all. Dean had no idea how long he'd been awake before he said something, but obviously long enough to figure out what Dean was doing. Dean froze, one hand down his pants and one down Sam's, as a wave of guilt and shame washed over him. But before he could do anything Sam had rolled over. His hazel eyes were huge and dark in the dim light of the motel room. Dean looked down and Sam was working his own erection through the opening in the front of his briefs. 

"Sammy? Shit. Look I'm sorry. I know this is wrong. "

"Dean shut up. Just shut up ok? You think I haven't seen enough after school special bullshit? Screw right and wrong. I can tell when you look at me that way, and I like it. I like knowing sometimes thinking about me gets you off. Thinking about you gets me off too. I'm not a baby Dean. I know about sex. I even know about gay sex. And what I know most right now is I've been wanting you to touch me all day and you go and do it when I'm asleep and can't enjoy it! "

Dean couldn't believe it. He was staring, utterly dumbfounded, as his twelve year old little brother extemporized on the subject of underage incest and how all of that was just fine and dandy with him. In fact, the little son of a bitch had the nerve to be angry because Dean had only molested him in his sleep. Both of them were laying there, face to face, twelve and sixteen and erections on both, basically saying that yeah, they were completely ok with fucking each other. He couldn't wrap his head around it. He was half convinced that he had fallen asleep and was having a wet dream. That is until Sam reached up and squeezed his dick. 

"Jesus Sammy!" He gasped, coming of the bed at the unexpected stimulus. 

"Come on, Dean. You got to touch me. I want to touch you." 

Sam reached for him again and Dean seized his wrist before he could make contact. Sam furrowed his brow in frustration, then hit Dean with the puppy eyes. You'd think Dean would be immune to that, but no. Those pretty eyes undid him just as much as anyone else. Besides, he wanted to give Sam what he wanted. He just had nerves now that it came down to it. He fixed his gaze on his little brother as he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his briefs and pulled them slowly down, releasing his cock to bounce back up. He kicked them off his feet. 

Sam was fixated on Dean's endowment. Of course he was older, so he was bigger and had hair, but none of that bothered him. In fact, Sam thought that was better. He reached out and gripped it at the base. His fingers wouldn't quite meet, but Sam could feel Dean was so hard he throbbed in Sam's hand. Sam stroked firmly all the way up, watching as a bead of wetness formed at the tip. He rubbed his thumb over it and it made the tip slick. He wanted to taste it. 

Dean was watching Sam discover his cock and damn if it wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever seen. Sam's big beautiful eyes were looking at him like he was the best thing he'd ever seen, better than chocolate and Christmas. Then Sam's hand was on him and Dean fisted the sheets trying not to thrust into his touch. Sam's thumb slicked his head with precum and the kid licked his lips. Dean thought he was going to faint. 

"Sam," Dean said quietly. "Come up here. " Sam cocked his head, confused, but edged to the top of the bed so he and Dean were eye to eye. 

"We're getting ahead of ourselves. If we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it right, ok? "

"Ok. "

Dean leaned in slowly and started to kiss Sam. He was pretty sure Sam had never been kissed before, so he took it slow. Teaching him to tilt his head, how his lips fit against someone else's, how to kiss open mouthed without being awkward, and finally full French. Sammy was a fast learner. In fact Sammy was a voracious learner. The boy very quickly got aggressive. Before Dean could stop him Sammy was straddling His waist, hands in Dean's hair, kissing him like he wanted to climb inside and grinding his erection against Dean's in a way that had Dean digging his fingers into the younger boys sides. Finally he pulled his mouth away and shoved Sam over on his back. 

"Trying to fucking kill me. "

"Dean, please! " Sammy whined. "I want more! Kissing is easy. Get to the good stuff. "

"Good stuff huh? " Dean smirks. "I'll show you good stuff. "

Dean goes back to kissing Sam, and Sam growls, frustrated. Soon enough Dean moves his kissing to Sam's jaw and onto his neck, nipping and sucking at the tender skin. Sam is squirming, making little gasps as Dean moves down. When Dean finds a raised nipple with his tongue and gives it a sharp suck Sam comes off the bed, crying his name. Dean smiles against his skin, rolling the little nub around with his tongue and pinching it with his teeth. He gives the same treatment to both sides before working down Sam's stomach. Dean plants a line of teasing wet kisses along the waistband of his underwear where Sam's cock is ragingly hard. Dean pulls down one side just a little so he can suck and tongue at the sensitive skin on the inside of Sam's hip. Sam thrashes under him, cursing and begging. Dean skips His crotch entirely and goes for the inner thigh and the backs of his knees. At this point Sam half sits up. 

"Dean, I swear to fucking god if you don't. ..FUCK! "

Sam's threat was cut off as Dean's mouth wrapped around Sam's hard on through his underwear. After all of the extra stimulation that one touch made Sam slam back down on the mattress and thrust his hips up. Dean made short work of getting the boys briefs off, then it was definitely Dean's turn to explore. 

Sam was younger by four years and had hit puberty but not fully. He had some pubic hair, but not much, and Dean found himself enjoying the soft feel of Sam's balls as he rolled them in his palm. His cock was definitely a respectable size and if it kept pace with his growth he was going to make some ladies very happy. As it was Dean flicked his eyes up to Sam's face as he licked his way slowly,base to tip, and blew on it. 

"Oh fuck Dean."

"Like that Sammy?"

"Yeah. God yes."

"You want me to suck your cock little brother?" 

"Oh God. Yes. FUCK, yes!" 

He jerked at the question like he'd touched a live wire and his hips bucked up. He couldn't decide if it was the question itself or just the way Dean said it that made it so incredibly erotic to him. But he couldn't believe how hot it was. 

Dean thought it was hot as fuck too, watching Sam writhe at the idea of Deans mouth on him. His reaction made Dean's own dick throb with desperate need. But that was ok. He could control himself. Sam, on the other hand, he was going to get his brother to pop in his mouth like warm champagne. 

Dean spread Sam's legs and laid out between them. He wrapped his arms underneath and held onto Sam's hips so he couldn't move. His little brother, entirely at his mercy. He couldn't count how many times he'd had this fantasy, and here it was. He watched Sam's face, determined not to miss the slightest expression, as he slowly tortured his brother to a stunning orgasm. 

He started with little kisses and kitten licks, which drove Sam mad. He begged for more contact, and Dean obliged. Long licks with the broad flat of his tongue, stroking up his cock and delicately sucking his balls. By the time Sam was nearly crying with want Dean wrapped his lips around the swollen head of Sam's dick and sucked, swirling his tongue around it. Sam strained against the grip ofDean's hands where they held his hips to the bed and his hands flew to the back of Dean's head. 

"OH FUCK DEAN!"

Dean didn't let up. Slowly He sucked Sammy down inch by inch, tonguing him the whole way, until his lips were pressed firmly into Sam's body and his brothers erection was in the back of his throat. Then he hollowed his cheeks and sucked slowly all the way back off. Sam was shaking like a tree in a high wind, curses just coming from him.

"Doing so good Sammy. You like getting your dick sucked?"

"FUCK YES. Please Dean, don't stop. I want more. I need more. Please! "

"You need more huh? Then you do it."

"Huh?"

"Use your hips and fuck my mouth Sammy. "

Sam groaned but apparently didn't need more instruction than that. Dean wasn't holding him down anymore. Sam twisted his fingers in his older brothers short blond hair and held him still while his hips pumped upwards. Dean sucked on Sam's cock as it plunged deep in his mouth. He felt it go harder against his tongue, felt Sam start to shake. Then the younger Winchester was howling Dean's name and burying his cock deep in Dean's mouth, jerking as cum pumped out of him in seemingly endless waves. Dean swallowed it all and sucked the last bits off as he came up for air. Sam was covered in a sheen of sweat, panting and still shuddering. 

"Mmm so good Sammy. How do you feel?"

"That was incredible! Is it always like that?"

"Only if it's good. There is such a thing as a bad blow job. And sex is better."

"Shit really?" 

Sam looked stunned. The blow job looked like it had about taken him apart. Dean smiled. He remembered thinking and feeling the exact same thing when he was in Sam's place. Though he wasn't lucky enough to be learning in this less embarrassing environment. He also couldn't help but be proud that he'd completely ruined Sammy for blow jobs for the rest of his life. 

It was at that point that Dean's own erection gave a throb. Sammy looked wrecked but sated and Dean was still crazy horny. Dean decided this was a crazy enough night, he could just go in the bathroom after Sammy passed out.  
"Come on Sammy. Back to sleep. We'll talk in the morning."

Sam definitely looked kind of blinky, but with Dean sort of kneeling and trying to get a sheet onto him the kid noticed the state of affairs and was not having it. Sam sat up and grabbed Dean's hands, stopping him. He looked up into Dean's face. 

"What about you?"

"What about me?" Dean scrubbed a hand through his hair, frowning. "Look don't worry about me."

"No way. I got off. It's your turn." Sammy reached down and stroked Dean. Dean shivered. 

"Do you want me to suck you Dean?"

Sam's voice was soft, unsure, when he asked, but one look in his eyes said he was serious. And if the fantasy had made Dean hot before then the reality now practically made him explode in Sam's hand. Sam noticed as Deans breath caught. Dean started to nod. 

"Yeah Sam. Want to see your mouth on my cock. Want it real fucking bad."

Sam's eyes went wide. He hadn't expected that confession, but he couldn't say he didn't like it. Hell it had barely been ten minutes and his dick was starting to sound interested again. Sam started to push Dean back, to get him to lay down as he had been. Dean obeyed, stacking pillows behind him so he could watch. The difference was that Dean pulled him to one side instead of letting Sam between his legs. Sam gave him a questioning look. 

"I want to be able to touch you." Was the elder brother's response. 

Sam nodded. If Dean got pleasure out of that he certainly wasn't going to complain. He'd wanted Dean to touch him for months and now that he was finally getting what he wanted he was in no hurry to have it end. For all he knew this was a dream. Or worse it was reality and Dean would wake up feeling weird and guilty and never touch him again. So he was going to take every second he was offered. 

Sam looked down as the silky stiff length of Dean moved through the circle of his fingers. His brother was solid, with a gentle, even curve. Sam twisted his hand over the top, spreading the precum there and continuing to stroke. When he looked up at Dean he found his brother watching him, his eyes dark, his breathing fast but even. He looked nothing if not hungry. 

Sam looked back down at the cock in his hand and leaned down. He started swirling his tongue around in spirals, starting at the tip and moving down until he'd taken as much of Dean's dick in his mouth as he could. Then he sucked his way back off, rubbing his tongue firmly up the bottom as he went. 

"Ok fuck yes, " Dean's voice was soft. "So good Sammy."

Encouraged, Sam sucked down and back up. He started to develop a sort of style. He couldn't take all of Dean the way Dean could take him, but he used his hands and mouth together, stroking where he couldn't suck. He palmed Dean's balls as well and even got bold enough to tease lower, but that was in response to what Dean was doing to him. 

Dean's hand was not idle. Watching Sam's sweet full lips stretched around his cock made him nearly desperate to fuck the poor boy into next week. That was something he couldn't do. But there was no reason he couldn't introduce his beautiful brother to that pleasure. 

Dean moaned, trying not to thrust his hips up into Sam's mouth, instead running his fingers over Sam's ass. He stroked over that curve, gripping and kneading the flesh there. His hands dipped between Sam's legs from behind to cup his balls and stroke his hot little cock, hard again with excitement. Dean's hand came back up, between the cleft of his cheeks, and his fingers circled the delicate pucker of Sam's ass. Sam flinched. 

"Ssh, it's ok Sammy," Dean said. "I'd never hurt you." Sam's response was to run his tongue around the edge of the head of Dean's dick. Dean cussed and grabbed a fistful of Sam's shaggy hair. 

"Jesus, Sammy, you're so fucking good at that. Look so pretty sucking on my cock." 

Sam hummed, seeming pleased, and the vibration made Dean's hold in his hair tighten. When Dean pulled Sam's hair Dean felt the little bud under his fingers flutter. He raised a brow. So, little Sammy liked his hair pulled. Dean would remember that. 

He circled Sam's ass again and this time Sam didn't resist. Dean was ever so gentle as he pressed the tip of one finger inside. He started working with the movement of Sam's movement on his body and Sam picked up on it. A rocking motion started. Sam would suck down onto Dean and when he came off he would rock gently back into Dean's touch. Dean finally worked one finger all the way inside, and when Sam rocked back that time Dean curled it into his prostate. Sam's mouth came off of him as he cried out. 

"Fuck Dean!"

"Yeah Sammy?" Dean couldn't help smirking. 

"What was that?"

"What? This?" Dean stroked across that magic button again and Sam moaned.  
"Yes, " his voice trembled. "That."

"That's your prostate. It's like a clit for a guy. You want more?" 

Maliciously Dean rolled his finger in a circle over that spot. Sam groaned in response and sucked down on him so hard and sharp that his hips came off the bed and he shoved Sam's head down, nearly choking his brother in the process. He backed off, panting and breathless. 

"I guess that's a yes..."

The brothers rocked together, Sam's mouth and Dean's touch. Their movements grew faster and more desperate. Their moans bounced off the cheap yellowed wallpaper. Sweat sheened off golden skin and freckles. Hands discovered new pleasures, new loves, in bodies they thought they'd known but which were now brand new. 

Care became frenzied pleasure, a race to completion. Dean began to shake and stiffen under Sammy, his grip in the younger boys hair becoming nearly convulsive. Sammy was thrusting and grinding backwards onto Dean's fingers where they plunged and twisted in his ass. 

"Fuck. God Sammy. I'm gonna cum. Pretty boy I'm gonna cum so hard. You ready? You gonna take it for me?"

Sam nodded just as Dean thrust up, his dick grown impossibly hard and his hands in Sam's hair pulled tight. Dean jerked as his cock pulsed stream after stream into Sam's mouth. His little brother moaned as his throat worked. Then Dean twisted his fingers in Sam's ass and his brother slammed himself backwards, his walls clamping down as he came all over the sheets underneath himself without so much as a hand on him. He pulled his mouth off his older brother to moan and grind his hips. Then he rolled onto his side and looked up at Dean. 

"Holy shit." He grinned. Dean couldn't help but smile back. 

"That good huh?"

"Better than I thought by a mile."

"Guess that means you're not going to get us in trouble."

"Hell no! Just promise me you won't get weird about this later, ok? You didn't do anything I didn't want."

Sam looked at Dean very seriously, but with his puppy dog eyes. Those eyes that haunted Dean. Dean reached over and brushed his sweaty hair out of his face, then kissed his little brother on the end of his nose. He grabbed the lanky kid and bundled him close in the covers. 

"I promise Sammy. No weirdness. Now go to sleep."


End file.
